Falling
by A Beautiful Beast
Summary: A short drabble on Tony and Pepper's thoughts as he took the missile away. A pizza is never complete without some Pepperony, I always say. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary of today: **_

_**Went to see **_**The Avengers.**

_**PLOT BUNNIES ATTACKETH! **_

**I may post more tomorrow. (IF I haven't moved on to a different fandom by then :P)**

**I obviously don't own anything. If you are stupid enough to think that I do, and sue me, you really shouldn't be allowed out into society.**

* * *

As Jarvis called her, he wondered what to say. Tons of scenarios ran through his head like a stampede, but only one really stuck.

_"Pepper?"_

_"Tony, don't you dare go through that damn portal or whatever that thing is. Just let go of the mis-"_

_"Pepper, listen to me. I've got about ten seconds before I lose connection with you, and I'd rather not end this conversation being cut-off."_

_"Listen to me, Anthony Stark-"_

_"No Pep, you listen to me. I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you, and I've been so stupid to not tell you that."_

_"T-"_

_"I'm sorry."_

Then the connection would short out, the missile would blow the aliens base to bits, and . . . well, he'd die. But he'd die saving the world. Pepper would be okay, she would move on. She would find another, more deserving guy, and forget all about Tony Stark. _Forget all about Tony Stark._

That thought is what kept him from turning around as the word 'failed' appeared beneath her picture.

As he started to lose consciousness, he wondered what she would do when he was gone. Would she really move on?_ Of course she would,_ he told himself.

But as he faded away to unawareness, he knew that she would never forget him, and she would most definitely never forgive him for dying.

* * *

Her eyes widened to their maximum as the only man she truly cared about soared into an abyss of darkness. _Please come back,_ she begged him inside her mind. _Please, just come back._

So when he began to fall from the- wait, _fall?_ Iron Man was supposed to fly, wasn't he?

He definitely wasn't flying now, though. Instead he was falling to his death while the whole country watched.

Falling to his death . . .

He was falling.

Falling. To his death.

She would never see him again.

_Ever._

Well, she would; but at the bottom of a casket.

All of a sudden, she felt lightheaded, and heard a faint voice calling: "Miss Potts? Miss Potts, are you alright?"

And abruptly fainted, falling to the floor not unlike Tony Stark falling to his doom.

* * *

**That was painfully short.**

**I had a terrible (wonderful) urge to write 'not unlike her husband' instead of 'not unlike Tony Stark' at the end there.**

**Remember, to err is human, to review divine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this _was_ originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't resist. I just love the idea of Pepper hitting Tony in front of everyone so much I just _had_ to incorperate it into the story somehow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Duh.**

* * *

Steve and the rest of the Avengers were sitting around Tony Stark's house when a very pissed Ms. Pepper Potts barged through the door. She marched straight up to Tony, and punched him in the nose.

"Nice to see you too." He grinned, grabbing a nearby tissue and holding it up to his possibly-broken nose.

"How dare you." Pepper scolded. "You think you can just welcome me and pretend nothing happened? Like you didn't nearly die yesterday?" She hissed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Steve smiled to himself. _Let's see him get out of this without a black eye or two . . ._

"No," he responded, still grinning like a madman. "I know I can just welcome you and pretend nothing happened, and you'll forgive me." Pepper blinked a couple times, trying to rid herself of the tears Steve could see pooling up in her eyes. Suddenly, she lunged forwards and threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a giant bear hug.

"Don't you _dare_ do that ever again." She whispered, still clinging to him like a child clinging to their teddy bear. His eyes softened, and he broke apart from her, his hands on her shoulders. He tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear, and smiled down at her with an unexpected tenderness.

"No promises, but I'll try my best." He told her sincerly, about as sincere as Steve had ever seen him. Pepper, seemingly oblivious to the fact that people were watching, reached up and locked lips with him. She threw her arms around his neck, and Steve mentally groaned. How the hell could Stark, Tony Stark of all people, keep a stable relationship when no one else in the Avengers could?

There was something seriously wrong with this world.

Steve cleared his throat inconspicuously, and Pepper pulled away, looking frightfully embarrassed.

"You do know, Pep, you don't have to listen to Capsicle over there. He's just a little jealous." Stark glared at the Captain, with a look that planinly said: I loathe you, please go jump off of a cliff.

Turning back to the woman, Tony smiled his usual snarky grin. "I seem to remember a few promises about what would happen if I did my homework, Ms. Potts. And seeing that I did, I would like you to uphold your part of the bargain."

Later, Steve swore to himself that he would never - _ever_ - take the floor beneath the one Tony Stark and Pepper Potts occupied.

* * *

**Ugh, only 419 words. You guys are killing me. ;)**

**It only takes a couple seconds to make my day, and it starts with clicking the blue button below this message. **


End file.
